Knight of the Sea Jinbe Ex-Royal Seven Warlords of the Sea
damage (20x character's ATK) to all enemies and changes Fighters’ slots to character’s own slot |MaxTurns = 19 |MinTurns = 14 |ManualLocation = *Spy Assassins CP9 *Passionate Exile! |CaptainAbilityName = I’ll Gladly Give Up My Life!! |CaptainAbilityDesc = Doubles Fighter characters’ ATK and boosts HP by 1.5x. Boosts ATK by 2.75x when HP is either higher or lower than a certain level 2.75x boost triggers above 70% or below 30% HP |EvolutionChain = |EvolutionMaterials = |Obtain = *Only through Evolution |Notes = Summary (as of March'19): Tier rank: 2/5 (Weak). Jimbe was ok few years back, but now, well, just SE him to a more usable and still ok form. This one is no longer worth using. * Captain ability: Weak (1.5/5). It was ok when it was releaed, but it has aged badly - there are now many RR and even F2P units provided higher and more consistent boosts. *'Special': Below average (2.5/5). Clears grunts, gives you a matching orb board... and gives you a demerit. Jimbe didn't need that nerf back then and certainly not now. At least it's gone after SE. *'Limit Break' Below-average (2/5). Jimbe doesn't provide any team-wide boosts outside the usual minor damage reduction. His SA "Restores his own special cooldown completely when it is rewinded" is nice, but very niche. Detailed review and other notes * Now, of course, pre-SE is rather obsolete, and you should SE him ASAP. When released, Jimbe's captain ability was solid, if not stellar - the ATK output varies between 2-2.75x, and he boosts your HP. Overall, it is similar to Legend Ace. His special, however, has the potential to give any rainbow crew matching slots, but it is more difficult (through not impossible) to hit perfects. What makes him special is that he is a great tank legend (better than Ace because he doesn't consume HPs, and he can use Marco's super heal). * His SE is a clear upgrade, so just SE him ASAP. Team building * Likes his own ship, the Sun Pirates Ship, but keep in mind that it is only good if you use all 6 fighters. If not (for the rare cases you need to sub someone like GPU), you may be better off with Moby Dick. With his ship and good subs, you are looking at high 50k - mid 60k hitpoints, making a lot of stuff easily tankable. * There are many good fighter subs. Some favorites include: ** Fighter-class boosters: Koala Revolutionary Army or if you lack her, so many other choices. One-Hit Namule is the oldie, but still usable in a pinch. Also consider Sengoku the Buddha if you have him :) Sanji Straw Hat Pirates: Born Again is the likely new best booster (his books are not out yet, but when they are out he may be better than Koala), through Ideo Destruction Cannon is also worth noting. Oh, and then there is Champion Jesus Burgess for when you feel 1 turn boost is not enough :P Don Sai Kano Kingdom Gang is a bit situational, but good if you plan for low health. ** 1st Legend Luffy is another good legend sub, and Legend Rayleigh can be considered, too. ** Marco the Phoenix or Marco the Phoenix Whitebeard 1st Div. Commander, who effectively double (at least) your already high HP. **Nico Robin Flame of the Revolution instead of healing, cut your health to trigger Jinbe's boost. Also locks slots and kills high def stuff. **Kalifa CP9’s Strongest good damage reduction following Robin's special ** Emporio Ivankov Revolutionary Army for minor healing, poison removal, farmable sockets, and damage reduction **Senor Pink Donquixote Pirates is a Fighter 1.75x slot booster. If you lack him, consider Petty Officer Coby. And then there is Don Chin Jao Kano Kingdom Gang for the low health approach. **Monkey D. Luffy Crew’s Promise: 3D2Y - if you want to cancel Jinbe's perfect hinder, use his special. **Hack Revolutionary Army - Fighter with 20% health cut **Kizaru: Man of Light - Fighter raid boss with a nice special **Lao G. Donquixote Pirates - converts everything, including Block orbs, into G orbs One of the most trash legends in the game but V2 Jinbe is way better. Farmable socket locations :* 3D2Y - Ch. 5 :* Rocky Feast Other guides: * Reddit Trivia * The 17th global legend, released in Sept '16 }} Category:Voiced Characters Category:Sugo Rare Category:Jinbe Category:Slot Change